


I Want Them Dead

by uaigneach



Series: 2018 In-Class Works [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: “I tried to be different.” He said after a moment, his eyes flickering a bright unnatural blue. “I tried to make you all like me. I wanted you to be my friends. But now…” he paused for dramatic effect as he saw the dawning realization wash over their faces.“I want you dead.”





	I Want Them Dead

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for typos, but I'm not going to be doing any proofreading of any of my fics until like... mid march okay? And then I'll be starting with this years fics and working my way back.

You know for a while, Rin was actually happy.

Hard to believe, but for the first time in his life, he thinks he might have friends. When he was younger, he’d always been excitable. It was no secret that Yukio was the twin that everyone liked much better, and while Father Fujimoto insisted that they just needed to get to know him better, Rin knew that people just didn’t like him. He was too loud. Too violent. Too quick to anger. To brash. Too dumb. Who would pick him when there was quiet, smart, and kind Yukio?

When Rin was younger, he’d been more upset at this fact. He’d thrown tantrum after tantrum and yelled and cried. It never did him any good. No one wanted him. Not even Father Fujimoto. Yukio had wanted him, when they were younger. But as he began making his own friends and moving forwards academically while Rin fell behind, ht _stopped_ wanting him. He started pushing Rin away and glaring with hatred.

But throughout all of this, Rin had always loved his brother. Yukio’s happiness has and always will be (or so he thought) more important than Rin.

And for a while, it was enough that he focus all of his energy on Yukio’s happiness and success. That is until Father Fujimoto was killed and Rin was launched into a world of monsters and academic struggling. He’d always expected that he’d never make it to high school – having enough self-awareness that he was t dumb for it – but here he was, attending a _prestigious private school_ on a _scholarship_. And to top it off, if he didn’t become an exorcist in a year, he was going to be executed because the Vatican feared that he would turn evil.

What the fuck?

This was too much pressure for the family failure. But he didn’t want to die.

 

It wasn’t all bad. Not really. He actually made friends. Well, at least he considered them to be his friends. They had snapped and snarked at him (and Izumo snubbed him) but they hadn’t been mean enough for them to even remind him of his previous bullies. He likes to think that they even came to like him. The appreciated his cooking and made jokes with him. That’s at least tolerance, right?

Him. Not Yukio.

That was what really struck him.

They had really been getting somewhere when that training/camping trip had happened and wrecked everything. Shiemi was terrified of him, and Yukio and the others all hated him. They blamed him and his existence for their various problems – Yukio blamed him for the death of Father Fujimoto, and the Kyoto Trio blamed him for the tragedy that was the Blue Night; he didn’t know what Izumo blamed him for, but sh e still hated him – and as such, hated him with unparalleled passion.

He’d tried to apologize, but how can one apologize for being born? He’s saved them from Amaimon. Shouldn’t that count for something? Apparently not. All they cared about was the blue flames and that he had them.

Rin did everything that he possibly could to try and win everyone back, but now… now he was tired. He’d been trying to please everyone for so long now, with nothing to show for it but misery and pain. He was just… done. There was no other way to say it. He was done. He just wanted to curl up in a hole somewhere and die. But that would mean Father Fujimoto’s sacrifice had been for nothing. But… had Father Fujimoto actually cared for him, or had he just not wanted to let Satan get his hands on a weapon that could operate outside of Gehenna?

And the others…. They’d turned on him so quickly. They’d never really been his friends… had they? Otherwise everything would have turned out differently. He might’ve had a reason to care. A demon without any reasons to care was dangerous. It was unpredictable and absolutely ruthless.

And if _they’d_ cared a little more, then maybe they would have noticed that Rin had stopped caring. Maybe they could have stopped this from happening.

But they didn’t.

Pity.

 

So now Rin walked into cram class like nothing was wrong. Just like any other day. He slouched into class and took his seat at the middle closest to the window. There were still so many students in the courtyard. Good.

Normally, Rin was a pretty impatient guy, and while he was almost vibrating in his seat, he was oddly calm. A serene haze had settled over his thoughts in anticipation for today’s class. For his revenge.

For his peace.

Everyone filed into the room in their usual order, not paying him any mind. In fact, it wasn’t until half-way through the lesson that anyone even looked in his direction. Yukio was in the middle of turning around to lecture the class when he saw it. A flicker of blue. Looking closer, it was revealed that Rin was playing with a modestly sized flame in the palm of his hand. As expected, Yukio flipped his shit.

“Rin! What are you doing?” he yelled, drawing everyone else’s eyes to the fire that he was holding nonchalantly. And wasn’t that the question of the hour? He looked up at everyone, drinking in their horrified facial expressions with an unhealthy glee. He allowed the fire to grow and spread until they overtook the desk in front of him.

“I tried to be different.” He said after a moment, his eyes flickering a bright unnatural blue. “I tried to make you all like me. I wanted you to be my friends. But now…” he paused for dramatic effect as he saw the dawning realization wash over their faces.

“I want you dead.”

And then Blue fire swallowed the world whole to a soundtrack of screams.

 

* * *

 

 _…the police still have not been able to figure out the cause of the fire that killed 24 students and 11 first responders at Truce Cross Academy on Tuesday. The fire burned for 27 hours and scientists have not determined the cause of the unnatural heat. Eye witnesses claim that the fire had burned a bright blue and the only precedent for a case like this dates back 16 years ago at a temple in Kyoto when 60% of the temple population had been burned to death in a mysterious accident._  

_As of now, authorities have identified the victims from what little remained after the blaze. The bodies found are those of Kamiki Izumo, Shima Renzou, Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin…_


End file.
